This proposal focuses on a planning process to develop an academic home for clinical and translational science as a discipline and transform the way in which clinical and translational researchers are trained and supported at the Medical University of South Carolina (MUSC). MUSC currently has a diverse portfolio of clinical and translational research activities, including an NIH-funded GCRC and interdisciplinary Roadmap T32 Program. The planning activities will bring together individuals with substantial clinical, basic science, administrative and community outreach expertise from MUSC and other institutions in the state. The highest level of MUSC leadership will be integrally involved as well as political and business leaders from throughout the state. The planning activities will be co-directed by two physician-scientists who are well-established translational researchers and exemplary mentors. Oversight and integration will be provided by an Institutional Planning Committee composed of researchers and administrative leaders with the experience, enthusiasm and authority to prioritize and implement the changes needed to transform the culture and infrastructure to achieve the overall objective. The planning period has 3 phases spanning 18 months (needs assessment, plan integration, and implementation). The university has committed institutional funds to support planning activities prior to the potential award date, and for supplemental support during the anticipated award period. The following approaches will be utilized-analysis of strategic strengths, weakness, opportunities, and threats (SWOT); work groups who will conduct a needs assessment and develop concrete recommendations in 12 focal areas; and expert consultation from a professional consulting firm in organization planning and change management as well as academic/scientific leaders in clinical and translational research from other organizations that are at amore advanced level of clinical and translational research development and implementation. The specific aims of this proposal are to: (1) Identify the optimal structure and infrastructure for the CTSA at MUSC; (2)Assess resources and needs that are critical to develop and sustain clinical and translational research as a discipline with a true academic home at MUSC; (3) Design new programs or services to address critical needs identified in the planning process, (4) Integrate existing resources to enhance the clinical and translational activities of MUSC and the institutions, agencies and clinical networks with which we collaborate locally, statewide, and nationally. A milestone of the planning process is submission of a competitive CTSA U54 proposal. Our plan includes assessments designed to facilitate and evaluate cultural and organizational change on an ongoing basis. The development and subsequent implementation of the strategic plan has the potential to transform the research enterprise of MUSC and the state. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]